The present invention relates to an apparatus for holding a piece of paper or poster board in a substantially vertical plane.
Current technology provides many different document holders. These holders employ springs and or clips to hold the paper in place. The springs and clips tend to wear out over time or break from improper use. A document holder that does not require springs and clips to hold the document in place would be very useful.
Other document holders also employ roller devices that require two handed operation. Thus making it difficult to operate. A document holder that is easy to use with one hand would also be very helpful and desirable.